


Minty

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Sloppy Makeouts, more like fluffy makeouts idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight though, it was just tasty mint and a bit of hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minty

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever regret writing something but post it anyway

Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake had always had a certain chemistry since they met. They’d grown mutual crushes on one another and that hadn’t changed in the years since they’d met; of course, they both found themselves too mature to act on those thoughts/feelings at the mature age of 19.

“Going on patrol without me, Boy Wonder?” Batgirl Steph chimed from behind Red Robin uniform-clad Tim, who just sighed and continued with his looking out of binoculars at the streets. Violence was more rampant than ever in Gotham City, but tonight seemed to be quiet. Suspiciously quiet.

While Stephanie had figured this, she wasn’t upset about it. After all, nothing says a Night Spent Well like foiling a plot of the bad guys or kicking some serious ass (and that’s something that she especially enjoyed) but knowing that Tim was on patrol, as always, she decided to get him to team up with her. Or make out a little. Either one. Probably the latter.

“Remember when we were kids and we used to finish patrol and then make out on the top of Wayne Tower? Yeah, I bet Bruce reviewed the security footage for sick kicks or blackmail or something. I bet he’s still got the files-“We’re not 14 anymore, Steph,” Tim sighed and the girl in question frowned, “No, but we’re alive and the night is still young. Humor me, would you?”

Plucking the binoculars out of Tim’s hands wasn’t a challenge at all. However, straddling him was – she had to push him over—he seemed tense and jumpy and all sorts of things that Stephanie remembered and that just brought a stronger sense of nostalgia and fondness to her heart. “Come on; don’t tell me you haven’t practiced. It’s funny that you’re bigger than me now!”

Tim just huffed indignantly in response and that was alright with Stephanie, who just put her hands on his cheeks (and made a point to push his mask up a bit and then pulled it off and sat it beside them with a gentle pat on the latex) and pressed their lips together.

Mint is what Tim always tasted like. Something fresh and tingly and clean, though she’d become used to his taste tinged with a little bit of salty, tangy blood from when he’d taken a nice punch or two on an odd night. Tonight though, it was just tasty mint and a bit of hesitation, which the blonde girl was sure that she could coax out given enough time to mack on him.

After a moment, Tim returned her kiss gently, and that’s just how Steph remembered them; fluttery and shy, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. What a cutie. She returned the gesture with several smaller, gentler kisses before the final turned a bit deeper, and consisted of just a small amount of leaning closer to him and pressing her chest against his.

The armor kind of prevented any boob-squishing but Steph was quite used to that and didn’t really mind. Like hell she could ever pry him out of that uniform to fuck on a rooftop though. Of course, it didn’t really seem like a good idea to tempt fate too much. Masks off was enough. And that’s when she remembered, shit, that her mask was still on. She pulled away from the kissing for just a moment to slide it off and set it down next to his, running her fingers through her hair to poof it back up from its unvolumized masky state.

Tim tried to say something, but Steph caught his lips with hers. “Come on now, boy wonder,” she whispered against them, “don’t ruin the moment with something snarky now, okay?” Steph could almost feel his eyes roll in response but he didn’t try to say anything from there, and her arms wrapped around his neck before she pulled him in for another series of smooches.

She was nearly tempted to grind her hips against his, for no noticeable reaction of course as they were both completely padded in all sensitive areas, but just for the hell of it. She resisted the temptation though, deciding again not to press her luck with the boy she was currently getting a facefull of. After all, with as jumpy as he continued to be, she’d be pushed off of him and he’d sulk away or something dumb like that.Dumb angsty Wayne men being dumb and angsty and horny and stupid, as always!

Tim melted into it after a while, returning Steph’s vigorous kisses with desperate and eager ones, all lips and tongue and teeth and suddenly, they were 14 year olds again and making out sloppily on a rooftop at 3am with the city alive with action and dead of morality below them and any second Steph would get a phonecall from her mom asking where the hell she was and why wasn’t she in bed? There’s exams tomorrow and this is no time for sneaking out of the house!

“I missed you,” Tim whispered between kisses, and the simplicity and meaning of the words struck Steph especially hard. The way he said it, quietly and breathily, made it seem like he meant it. She hoped he did. “I missed you, too, Tim,” she answered after a moment, planting a kiss on his temple before turning her grasp on his shoulders into a hug.


End file.
